


[podfic] Attack Rock

by audrey1nd, reena_jenkins



Category: The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Gen, Multi-voice Podfic, Pets, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Pre-Canon, Presents, Recorded In The Clearance Aisle Of A Michael's Store In NYC, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey1nd/pseuds/audrey1nd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Wednesday gets Pugsley a Christmas present.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Attack Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Attack Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099538) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



> [thankyougreenberg](http://thankyougreenberg.tumblr.com) (who's not on the AO3, but is awesome), audrey1nd, and myself all stood in the back of the clearance aisle at a random Michael's store in New York City, huddles around my cellphone's mic, hiding from people who wanted to buy the 1Direction duct tape one aisle over.... and recorded this podfic for Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V. I feel like we should get EIGHT THOUSAND KUDOS for the sheer originality of recording podfic in an craft-supply store.
> 
> The podfic itself is pretty good, too.

**Readers:** [ ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile) **[reena_jenkins](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/), ** **[audrey1nd](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/audrey1nd/), ** and **[thankyougreenberg](http://thankyougreenberg.tumblr.com) **

**Rating:**  PG

 **Fandoms:** The Addams Family (movies)  
 ****

 **Pairings:**  gen  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Advent Challenge 2013, Advent Calendar, Toys, Presents, Pre-Canon, Pets, Multi-Voice Podfic, Awesome Ladies Podifc Anthology  
  
 **Length:**  00:01:15  
  
 **Author's Summary:** _"Wednesday gets Pugsley a Christmas present."_  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bThe%20Addams%20Family%5d%20Attack%20Rock.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
